Love Rollercoaster
by misakumi
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki turns out to be the long lost granddaughter of a wealthy conglomerate that is the bestfriend of Usui Takumi's grandfather. Comments are highly appreciated! Rated T for future purposes. Usui&Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. **** Comments are highly accepted. Enjoy and have fun reading!**

**I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama nor its characters (though I wish I do but I do not. Hehe)**

**This fanfic is a product of a wild imagination and figment of my mind**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

RRRRRRIIIINNGGG!

The school bell suddenly rang, and a girl with dark locks, slender figure and a pretty face to match it all, was walking on corridors to check if every student went back in their respective classrooms. When the students saw her and felt her demon aura, they immediately ran towards their classroom. She's the student council "demon president" of Seika High, Ayuzawa Misaki.

Ayuzawa Misaki is a hard-working person. She's working part-time at a maid latte to make ends meet because her father left them when she was young and haven't heard from him since then. She's very obedient and is a warm-hearted person – EXCEPT TO BOYS. She has grown a dislike for boys ever since their father left them. She has developed a demonic aura that makes guys afraid of her except for one person.

Surely, all the students went to their classrooms except ONE. Completely unafraid of the demon president's aura, he instead stood there waiting for her to pass by.

"USUI. Has it crossed your mind that you're the only student lurking in this corridor?"

Usui Takumi, he's the most popular guys in school. How wouldn't he be? He's got the looks, the body, he's extremely skilled and smart too. he has this mysterious aura that only adds up to his charm. He's also well-off, coming form an extremely wealthy and aristocratic family. He's the kind of guy that'll fill your mind with dreams as soon as you lay your eyes on him.

"Well Pres, technically, I'm not the ONLY student left here in the corridor. You're still here aren't you?" He said in a-matter-of-fact manner to Misaki with a smirk.

He loves teasing Misaki. He considers this his hobby.

Misaki was pissed off at his joking manner. "GAARRRGH! Fine have it your way!"

Just when Misaki was about to leave, she felt two hands wrap around her waist. "can I really have it my way Pres? Well then …" he turned Misaki around and placed his lips onto her mouth watering lips. Her knee suddenly became wobbly and weak, and has to hold on to Usui's shoulder for support. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt herself kissing back. Then she pulled away realizing that they were at a school corridor and were both late for class.

"Darn it Usui! That's the 5th time that you've done that you perverted space alien!"

Hearing this from Misaki, his lips formed into a big, naughty grin. "Ooooh. So Misa-chan is actually counting the times that I have kissed her. You like it that much then?"

Misaki's cheeks turned into crimson red upon hearing this statement. "N-NOOO! That's not it you pervert! Stupid stupid pervert!" Misaki said while running away from Usui.

Usui can only smile while looking at his lovely demon pres as she runs away from him, blushing to the extreme.

* * *

**PARIS, FRANCE**

"Sir, I still haven't found them, but I've got new information." Said the man who was clad up in a black suit and looked like he was in his forties.

"What is it Tetsuki?"

"They're currently residing in Japan, Young Master's wife and their two daughters, Misaki and Suzuna.

"Make sure to locate their exact location and do everything to find my granddaughters."

"Yes, Master."

"I'll find your wife and daughters, and become a happy family. _Soon_. _I will see them soon_." The old man was crying while he was holding a picture of his late son, his only child, the only heir to the Ayuzawa fortune, and Misaki and Suzuna's father.

* * *

**As I have said earlier, comments are highly appreciated! Let me know what's on your mind and if you have suggestions or queries, feel free to let me know. Please rate also. :) I'll be publishing the next chapter by tomorrow or the next day. Till next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! First of all, thanks to **those who added this story on their story alert and those who added this to their favorites.** And to those who gave a review, thank you so much.

**HotKaname- thank you for the warm welcome, and yes the next chapters will be longer. I made the first one short 'cause I'd like to see how the readers would react to it. **

**WoolSmynx- Of course, I'll do my best not to mess this up ;)**

**.x****karlamaeb.x**- I'll complete this story before Christmas comes. Haha.

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Won't you leave me alone? Are you trying to be my shadow? Stupid Usui!" Misaki was pissed off because Usui has been following her throughout the day.

"Nope, I'll never ever leave you alone." Usui said with a teasing grin evident on his face. "Becoming your shadow is actually a good idea! I can follow you anywhere, anytime, even at your most private moments." This time, his grin became wider and PERVERTED.

"Oh please for heaven's sake take me away from this perverted outer space alien!"

Misaki was about to turn away from him when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, preventing her from any escape.

"You're not going anywhere Misa-Chan."

"And why is that? I'd rather be anywhere but here!"

"Then I'll take you to other places." Usui said, smiling.

"Uggh. Let me rephrase that baka Usui. I'd rather be anywhere away from you."

"Ouch Pres, that hurt. You're so mean Ayuzawa. Your attitude doesn't certainly match your heavenly looks." Usui ran the back of his hand through her cheeks which instantly made her blush into different shades of red. He lowered his head to the base of her neck and smelled her. "You smell like lilacs Misaki. Just the way I like it."

Hearing this statement from Usui, it sent chills to her spine.

"Whatever stupid alien! Hmmp!" MIsaki managed to get out of his grip and started to walk away, blushing tremendously.

"You love walking away from me don't you?"

Hearing this, Misaki was frozen on her spot.

"Not that I love it, it's just that you're too annoying sometime Usui. Arrgh!"

"Hahaha! You know that I love teasing you Misa-chan, you should have known that by now." He started walking towards her and whispered, "I'll wait for you outside your room after class. Then I'll walk you to Maid Latte." After saying this, he gave Misaki a peck on the cheek and walked away.

"I can walk alone perverted outer space alien. You're not even my boyfriend!" Misaki shouted.

Usui turned to look back at her and said, "I may not be your boyfriend for now, BUT SOMEDAY I WILL BE."

Smirking at his statement, he walked away from Misaki, leaving her with a deep red blush.

* * *

The school bell rang and classes were over. No more work needed to be done for the Student Council because she already finished them awhile ago on her vacant time. She stepped out of her room and saw no blonde spiky-haired man with melting green eyes and tall statuesque waiting for her.

"Where the heck is he? He said he'll be waiting here." Misaki stood there for a couple of minutes and there were still no signs of Usui. She went back inside her room to pick her things up. When she went outside again, she didn't notice that Usui was already there.

"Hey Pres." Usui said with a wink.

"WAAAH! Don't you just pop out of nowhere! You startled me baka!"

"But I already told you that I'll be waiting here didn't I?"

"I went out of the room awhile ago to see if you were here BUT YOU WERE NOT! So I just… WAIT! Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Usui had a wide grin on his face and he looked at Misaki teasingly, "So you were waiting for me?"

"Ye—NO! no I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"I said I wasn't!" the more that she lied, the redder her cheeks became.

Usui grinned wider upon seeing her blush. "Yeah right go on and lie Misa-chan. Your cheeks tell the truth anyway." He grabbed Misaki by the waist as they headed for the stairs.

"Let go of me pervert!"

"If you want me to kiss you right now so that you can keep your mouth shut, just tell me and I'll happily oblige."

Misaki immediately stopped complaining upon hearing this and stayed silent as they walked towards the school gate.

They arrived at the front door of the café.

"Can you let go of me now. pervert Usui?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just acting this way but you really do not want me to let go of you?"

"That feeling of yours must be crazy. Just like you, perverted alien."

Misaki managed to get away from Usui's grip at her waist. Usui couldn't help but chuckle at her aggressive yet very adorable actions.

Sometimes he works part-time at the café whenever the manager asks him to. But tonight, he doesn't have work to do so he walked towards home.

* * *

When Misaki's shift was over, she packed her things and headed for the door. She was so pleased to see that no perverted outer space alien was waiting for her. But somehow, there was a feeling of regret. If she would've been nicer to him awhile ago, he might have stayed and waited for her.

As she was near her home, she noticed a figure standing outside her gate. She looked at the man and figured that it was Usui.

"He's really tall, and the contours of his face are perfect. And his eyes, the way his eyes melt when he stares at me is…. WAIT! What the heck was I thinking? Stupid Misaki. Get him off your mind!"

"Yo pres!" Usui managed to snap her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here Usui?"

"I was waiting for you."

"And why is that? It's already late, you should be heading home."

"I forgot to get something from you."

"What is it?"

Usui walked towards her and Misaki tensed up as he was near her. Slowly, he bent his head lower to her ears and whispered, "My goodnight kiss." And immediately reached for Misaki's lips to place his warm lips on hers.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **** Read and Rate. **

**Comments are highly highly highly appreciated. Thank you again to those who are starting to show support for this fic. **

**Till next time! ü**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the third chapter. Sorry if it took me a few days to update. **

**I was lacking inspiration. Haha. I watched Kaichou wa Maid Sama yesterday on Animax to regain the inspiration I lost. :) **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS. AND TO ALL THOSE WHO GIVES REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. YOU'RE THE ONES WHO GIVE ME THE WILL TO KEEP ON WRITING.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**PARIS, FRANCE**

"Master, I have found them. I have located their exact address in Japan." Tetsuya said to Ayuzawa Hajime, Misaki and Suzuna's paternal grandfather.

"Really? How are they? Are they doing good?"

"From my investigation, ever since the young master left them, it was difficult for them to cope with their daily living. Your older granddaughter, Misaki, works in a Maid Latte to help her family and make ends meet. Another thing Master, they seem to hate the late young master because he left them." Tetsuya politely reported to Mr. Hajime-san.

"Do they know the real reason why?"

"It seems that they don't Sir."

"Do you think if they knew, they'll be able to understand?"

"Definitely yes Master. They are his family, and he loves him so much and so does they. If they only knew, then they will not hold a grudge against the late young master. It's only my opinion Master."

"But I know how my son felt. It's not that easy to let them know what's really happening. Anyway, you said Misaki works at a Maid Latte? My poor granddaughter! They shouldn't be suffering this way!" The old Ayuzawa Hajime-san was on the verge of tears.

"Then what should we do now Sir?"

"Continue on watching over them. I'll have to finish all business matters before we can leave Paris. We'll fly to Japan as soon as possible."

"I understand Master."

"For now, help them in anyway that we can without letting them know who we are. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Yukimura are the posters all ready for the upcoming festival? How about the decorations? Have you gathered all the students who can possibly help in the preparations?"

"The posters are ready president, and the decorations will arrive tomorrow. Currently, there are 10 students willing to help in the preparations."

"WHAAAAT? 10 students ONLY? THERE ARE A LOT OF STUDENTS HERE AT SEIKA, WHY ONLY 10?" Misaki turned into her demon self completely scaring Yukimura.

"I-I-I I do n-not know P-pres-sident.. I'm sorry!" Yukimura said, trembling.

Noticing the fear on Yukimura's face Misaki regained her composure and apologized to Yukimura.

"I'm sorry Yukimura, I'm just so tired and stressed. I even barely slept because of this upcoming festival. Can you leave me alone for a second? I just want to rest."

"It's okay president I'll be going now." Yukimura left the student council room.

* * *

Misaki was really busy with the upcoming school activity. She hasn't eaten a piece of food since she left the house for school. She heard a grumbling sound coming from her stomach.

"Darn it, I have no time to eat. I have to finish all this work and there's still a lot to do. I haven't even finished doing the -"

She was cut off by a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Don't stress yourself too much Ayuzawa."

Usui was standing at the door.

"What are you doing here? Get out Usui, I have a lot of things to do."

"-"

"Please get out now Usui."

"-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I have no time for -"

She suddenly stopped when she saw the stern look on Usui's face. He was serious. Not laughing nor smirking at all. He looks VERY CONCERNED.

Usui went forward and placed a big bento box on Misaki's desk.

"W-What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious Misaki? It's food."

"_Is he mad at me now? he's not teasing me but he's completely serious_." Misaki thought to herself.

"EAT. NOW."

She felt the strong concern behind Usui's command. All she can do is follow.

Usui was looking at her the whole time she was eating. She can't look at him at all 'cause he seems kinda pissed. She was going to put the last piece of egg roll in her mouth when she suddenly looked at Usui and stopped. Instead, she moved her chopsticks with the egg roll towards Usui's mouth.

Usui was shocked by this little showing of affection from Misaki. All he could do was stare at her.

"Go and eat the last piece. You cooked it anyway." Misaki told him.

"I made it for you. Go on and finish it."

"But I insist."

Usui's expression softened, he smiled at her. He found her action too adorable that he just can't help but smile.

"Okay. Only if you promise me to take care of yourself all the time Ayuzawa. You're always working too much and you're ignoring your body's condition."

"I will take care of my health, promise." She said with a smile.

Usui ate the last piece of egg roll and said, "That's my Misaki." He patted her head and winked at her.

Misaki couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Misaki just arrived home when Suzuna rushed to her excitedly.

"Onee-chan!" Suzuna called out to her sister and gave her a big hug.

"What is it Suzuna? Did you win another magazine contest?"

"Yes! I did! But this time, the prize wasn't food."

"Then what is it?"

"75000 yen."

Misaki's eyes looked like it was about to come out from its sockets. "WHAT? 75000 yen? You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not, look!" Suzuna pointed to their living room table, and there it was, 75000 yen placed on a money bag.

Misaki was too shocked to even say a word.

"Does Mom know about this already?"

"Yes, she was too happy and she went outside to buy some groceries."

"I'm so happy too Suzuna. Things are going well in our family right now. We are blessed." Misaki was teary-eyed upon saying this. She hugged her sister tight and smiled.

"But onee-chan, it's kinda weird."

"What is?"

"The prize. When I joined the contest, the prize was actually 4 packs of pork and tofu. But when I claimed it today, they handed me the money and said that a large corporation suddenly sponsored the contest and offered to give money as a prize."

"Really? What corporation was it?"

"I asked them but they refused to reveal the company. Maybe it should be anonymous."

"Anyway, let's be thankful to them for their kindness. You're so lucky Suzuna. That money is a great help in paying our bills and debts."

"I know Onee-chan. Let's wait for mom and I'll cook something special for tonight."

_Unbeknown to them, this is just the beginning of their good life. A lot of wonderful things are awaiting for them._

_

* * *

_**I'm sorry because there are no fluff for this chapter. **

**My mind is kinda weird right now, it can't produce great sweet moments and fluff ideas. **

**I promise i'll make the next chapter better and sweeter. **

**till next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if the characters were OOC. I only write what comes into my mind. :)**

**It also took me some time to update because of the freaking hellish school works I have to accomplish. Please forgive me. **

**Anyway, I'm so happy about the feedbacks that this fanfic has been getting. THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**This is my first fanfic and it's nice to know that I've been getting love from a lot of people. I'm sorry I can't reply to you one by one, I'm really busy right now, but for the next chapter I will reply to all of you.**

** I wanna thank my beta reader, MISA-CHAN46. **

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, this is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Two guys were talking at the hallway…

"Did you see the way she walks? It's so sexy, and she looks fierce!"

"She's just so hot! Exactly my type."

"Hey back off! I laid my eyes on her first, so she's mine."

"Shut up! I'll make her mine, you wanna bet?"

"What bet?"

"First one to take the demon president on his bed wins. Whoever loses will have to pay 2000 yen. So, deal?"

"Deal!"

Then they started laughing boisterously at the hallway. Little did they know, somebody was listening to their conversation.

"Damn these guys, they'll pay for this." Usui said, as he started approaching the two guys down the hallway.

"Hey it's you Usui, what brings y-"

Without letting the guy finish his sentence, Usui punched him right in his face.

"What the hell is that for?"

"That is for making a deal involving the president, you morons. You should know better than talking about stupid things about Ayuzawa.

"You better not proceed with that deal or else I'll beat the hell out of you. Stay away from her."

Usui's glare was deadly. If looks could kill, they'd be cold, lifeless bodies right now.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Hai Usui-san!"

The two boys ran for their lives without looking back.

* * *

At the maid café…

"Usui is unusually quiet today, did you guys get into a fight?" Erika asked.

"Eh? No, we haven't gotten into a fight today. We haven't even spoken to each other."

Misaki now realized that Usui has been indeed quiet today. He wasn't pestering her with his silly jokes, but he hasn't talked to her either.

"_I wonder what's wrong with him?"_

They continued doing their jobs throughout the whole night, without even looking at each other. Usui, as usual, was in the kitchen, preparing the food while Misaki served the food and placed orders.

Time went on with the two of them still avoiding each other. Misaki tried her best to remember all the events that happened from morning until dismissal time, but she couldn't remember a single encounter with Usui this day.

It was weird.

* * *

When it was finally time to go home, Misaki grabbed all her things and headed for the door. When she walked outside, she saw Usui. She felt something pushing her to go up to him and confront him about why he wasn't talking to her the whole day. But no, her pride will definitely be hurt. If he doesn't want to talk to her, then DON'T!

"_I don't really care.. maybe he's just not in the mood. But I miss him. WAIT! Did I just say I missed him? WHAT? No I d-don't miss him. I DON'T!"_

But it just keeps killing her deep inside. She's just not used to Usui being like this. She had to find out why.

Her feet dragged her to walk faster and faster, until she caught up with Usui.

"Usui.." She grabbed his arm.

Usui glanced over his back, only to see his cute pet maid grabbing his arm. She was panting.

"Prez, what are you doing? Have you been following me?" His lips slightly moved to form a sly smile.

"I wasn't baka!"

"Then why are you here, grabbing my arm?"

"I was just, just uhhh.. j-just.." Misaki couldn't find the right words to say.

"Just what?"

Usui lowered his head so he can meet her eyes. She was blushing tremendously. She's even redder than tomato.

"NOTHING!"

Misaki turned away and started walking away from him. She felt someone grabbed her wrist. Usui pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "I know it's not nothing Ayuzawa. Tell me." He whispered into her.

"It's just that… you weren't talking to me the whole day. You didn't show up at the student council room, you didn't walk with me to Maid Latte, and now you're not walking with me on my way home. It's just so unusual you know."

Misaki tried her best to keep her tears back.

"Ahh~ so you miss me?" Usui was now grinning like an idiot.

"-"

"You always pushed me away but now you're missing me? Wow, this is a big improvement Misa-chan."

Usui nudged her elbow teasingly, but seeing that there's still no reply from Misaki, his face went serious.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" tears were now forming in her eyes, making it misty.

"Ayuzawa.."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You think you can come talking me anytime you want, and if you don't feel like doing so you could just ignore me the whole day? You are really something Usui Takumi!" she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"It's not like that at all Misaki. It's just, well, I was just pissed off. No, let me take that back, I wasn't pissed off, I was really, really mad." He clutched his fists very tightly and he was shaking a bit.

"U-Usui. What happened? Why were you mad?"

"I'm mad at how painfully cute you can be when you're worried Misa-chan. Just like now." Usui cupped her face and went closer to her, approaching her lips.

But he was stopped by a deadly glare from Misaki.

"I'm expecting you to be serious at this time but here you are releasing your perverted thoughts again! What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me."

"How about, you tell me what's wrong and I'll give you a kiss. Sounds good?"

The offer was really tempting. But he knows better. He knows that he can get his kiss without really talking about it. So he turned her offer down.

"Let's not talk about it."

Usui's look was firm, it was serious and stern, and his voice has a hint of authority into it. But Misaki doesn't know how to give up. Her worries are killing her. She knows that there is something wrong and she will find it out at any cost.

"NO. We will talk about it, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW Usui Takumi." She needed to have this her way, or else she wouldn't be able to sleep the whole night.

Usui tried his best not to laugh at her. He was really amazed at how Misaki can be stubborn at times. "_She is so cute. How can I resist?"_

"Fine. I'll tell you now. I was walking at the corridor this morning when I heard two guys talking about a bet. I heard your name so I eavesdropped them."

"That's it? What did they talk about me?"

"You really wouldn't want to hear about it Ayuzawa."

"Believe me, I do. So tell me."

"But…. Okay, fine. They were betting about who will be the first one to take you to…. bed. I don't want to hear about it anymore so I went up to them and punched one of them in the face. I warned them to stop that deal and stay away from you."

Anger and disgust was evident on his face. He clutched his fists very tightly, so tight that it looked like his knuckles will break off.

Misaki looked at him very dearly. She was thankful at Usui for protecting her like that. It wasn't like this was the first time he's done that, he always does it . She feels so secured whenever he's around her.

He's the only one who made her feel this way. He made her feel special. He made her feel so loved. He made her feel that she can trust him. And yes she trusts him, definitely. But is she ready to entrust to him her heart?

Right now, he looks very sad, angry but vulnerable. She did the first thing that came into her mind. Hug him.

She pulled him in for a warm embrace. Usui was taken aback. But it didn't take him a minute to respond to the affection Misaki was showing her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

Usui broke the embrace and leaned closer to her. His lips crashed onto hers. It was sweet, loving and tender. It was different from his other kisses. This kiss was special. She felt all the love that Usui has for her through this kiss. She wanted it to last.

She wished that time would stop now so they can stay like this eternally. But nothing lasts forever and eventually they broke the kiss and gasped for air. Misaki snuggled into Usui's chest. She was loving this moment. It feels so right. So damn right.

"Ayuzawa…" Usui broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"You're blushing right now aren't you?" Usui snickered. He knew very well how his lovely Misaki looks right now. _I'll bet she's red as tomato. Or even redder. _

"Shut up idiot Usui!" She punched him playfully in the chest.

"Do you like me?"

"W-wh—whaat?" Misaki was taken aback by the sudden question from Usui. She was surprised, but she knew this was coming.

"Do you like me? 'Cause I really, really do. You don't know how much you mean to me. You drive me crazy Ayuzawa. You can make me feel happy and sometimes mad.

You can make me feel loved and jealous at times.

You can make me feel I'm not worth your time, but sometimes you make me really feel precious.

I don't know what to do with you anymore. All I'm sure of is that I need you, want you. And I love you."

Misaki didn't know how to respond. She was on the verge of tears.

"Ayuzawa…"

But is she ready for this? Is she ready to commit into a relationship and enter the world of love?

"_I'm not the type of girl who wished to fall in love and enter a relationship and share my joy, pain, frustrations and everything to someone special. But now, right now, my heart is beating so fast. For the first time in my life, my mind and my heart were in unison with one another. They are both telling me to do one thing._

She looked at him into the eyes. His eyes were burning with love, his emerald eyes melting.

Every inch of him speaks out with love. She knew, although she rarely showed it, she felt the same. Every day spent with him, her heart grows fonder and welcomes him into her life.

"Ayuzawa, I'm not forcing you to give me an answer now. I can wait." He gave her his sweetest smile. Her heart fluttered at the sight of this.

"No. I'll give you my answer."

Usui said nothing. He just stared at her and waited for her to speak.

5 minutes passed but she still hasn't spoken a word.

"Ayuzawa?"

"Ssshh. I'm concentrating."

Usui can't help but smile at the lady standing in front of him. He can see that she's really concentrating very hard.

"I don't know how or when it started, it just happened when … aaargh! This won't do. You know I'm not really good with saying how I feel."

"It's okay. I told you I wasn't forc-" Usui was stopped by a pair of lips that crashed onto his. His eyes went big from surprise. He was incredibly happy. Really really happy.

**That night, they shared their first kiss as lovers, as an official couple. **

**

* * *

**

**What do you guys think? As always, reviews are highly appreciated. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lots of love,**

**Misakumi **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Sorry if it took me long to update. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update. A lot of people added this story into their alerts. Thank you so much. And I also saw a lot of reviews. I can't thank you enough for giving me tips and encouragements. **

**Kaichou wa maid sama is not my property nor its characters. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**3 months later...**

3 months has passed since Takumi and Misaki confirmed their feelings for each other. The couple has been going out since then. Of course, no relationship is smooth sailing. They had their fair share of quarrels, arguments, etc. But love always finds its way back into their hearts.

It is a gloomy afternoon. The sky is dark and the thick clouds are covering the sun. It seems that rain is going to pour anytime soon...

Misaki is on the student council room finishing some papers regarding some new school policies. She seems so tired. She walked towards the window and saw the dark sky.

"Oh crap. I forgot to bring my umbrella."

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped in surprise.

"WHAT ARE-"

"It's okay Prez, we can share my umbrella."

"What are you doing in here Takumi?"

"Sneaking up on you of course."

"I know it idiot, but don't you have class?"

"It's so boring. I'd rather be here and cuddle with my Misa-chan." Usui snickered.

"SHUT UP PERVERT!"

"Ah. I love you too babe."

Misaki immediately turned red at his words. He moved in closer to her neck, gently biting her skin and leaving a mark.

"TAKUMI! I told you I hate hickeys! They're hard to hide. Arrrrgh!"

"Hahaha. It's okay Misaki. It's just a little reminder that you're mine."

Usui gave her a quick peck on the lips then left.

* * *

When Misaki was finished with her work on the student council, she got up from her chair and gathered her things. She walked around the school to check if all the students went home already.

She entered the gymnasium. She walked around and that's when she saw it...

Usui Takumi was talking to someone in the lockers. She couldn't hear it 'cause she was kinda far from them, but she could figure out that the girl was confessing to Usui.

"Another admirer of my almighty boyfriend. Hmm. I reminded him to be nice to girls when they're confessing to -"

Misaki stopped mid-sentence. The sight was hurting her eyes. That girl and HER BOYFRIEND is kissing!

She couldn't bear to see it. Her heart is throbbing in pain. It was a painful sight. Too much to bear.

She ran away from that sight, away from the school, and away from Usui Takumi.

* * *

Maid Latté...

Misaki is on the locker room changing her clothes. When she got out of the room, she saw Takumi leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

She acted as if she didn't saw him. She walked past him but he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around so she can face him.

"What's wrong? I looked around the school for you but you were nowhere to be found. Why didn't you wait for me before coming here?"

"Why do I have to wait for you? You seem to be busy with other girls and I don't want to be a nuisance."

"What in the world are you talking about Misaki?"

"Oooh so now you're playing dumb! DON'T ACT AS IF YOU ARE INNOCENT USUI! I saw what you were doing with another girl in the gymnasium's locker room!"

Misaki shouted at him. Takumi was dumbfounded.

"Don't try to deny it you idiot."

"It's not what you think Misaki!"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to see you and that face of yours ever again!" Misaki walked away from him.

The whole Maid Lattè staff saw the fight. Sensing the urgent need to dismiss both of them, Satsuki let them take the day off and go home.

Misaki is so agitated. She was really fuming mad. She was hurt because the man whom she thought she could trust, turned out to be cheating on her.

She walked towards the backdoor of the Maid Latte and headed home. She noticed that Takumi was waiting for her outside. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Misaki, please hear me out. It's not what you think it is. Just let me explain. Please.."

He is pleading. Begging Misaki to hear him out. His eyes are full of hurt.

Being hard-headed as she is and full of pride, she doesn't want to succumb to Usui's wishes.

"I don't need any more explanations. What I saw with my own eyes were already enough. Stay out of my way Usui Takumi. Stay out of my life."

The rain started to pour heavily. They were soaked in the rain. It was a good thing for Misaki that it was raining because she doesn't want Takumi to see the tears running down her cheeks as she walked away from him.

Usui can only stand there and watch her walk away. He is so lost and confused. He just doesn't know what to do anymore...

* * *

The next day...

Misaki is not feeling well. After getting soaked in the rain last night, she caught a fever. But she still insisted to come to school.

Takumi isn't feeling well too. Not because he caught a fever too, but because of what happened to them yesterday. It was their worst fight ever. And for the first time, he feels lost. He doesn't know how to get her to listen to him.

Both of them attended their classes and went on with their daily school routines. Misaki is on her way to the Student Council room. She was feeling dizzy. Her head was spinning and she almost fell but somebody caught her in time.

When Misaki opened her eyes, she was already on the infirmary. She couldn't remember how she got there and who carried her on the way there but her queries were already answered the moment she saw the young man sitting by her side.

"Misaki, you fainted. You had a high fever. Do you feel alright now?"

Usui looked at her. She saw that his eyes were full of worry and concern. She also noticed that there were dark circles around his eyes, an indication that he wasn't able to sleep last night.

He placed his palm on her forehead to check on her but she immediately pushed him away. She stood up, grabbed her things, and headed to the door.

Takumi caught up with her as she started to walk away.

"Until when are we going to be like this Ayuzawa? Just hear me out and let me clear this misunderstanding."

He squeezed her arm tightly. Sensing that he will not let her go, Misaki stepped on his right foot and started to run away from him.

"You are so sly Ayuzawa. Why are you making this so hard?"

He started running too and was almost out of breath when he caught her.

"I've had enough of your pride Ayuzawa! You're being too hard-headed!"

Takumi looked at her fiercely. He was mad now. He grabbed her left wrist so tight that it hurt Misaki.

"Usui it hurts! Let go of me!"

Usui obviously didn't let go. He was tired of the fact that she always ran away from him, not wanting to listen to what he has to say. He acted as if he heard nothing. He dragged her away from the school and they started to walk towards his apartment.

* * *

When they entered inside, Usui locked the door and turned to Misaki who was standing beside his couch.

"Now you will have no other choice but to hear me out. Just listen to me, just this once Misaki."

Misaki was silent. She didn't say anything.

"Well, what really happened at the locker room yesterday was..."

***Flashback***

"Usui senpai, I may only be a first year but I like you so much. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew I wanted to be with you."

"Ah. What's your name?"

"My name is Ayano."

"Well, Ayano, I already found someone to fill the empty space in my heart. So i'm sorry but i'm turning you down."

"You don't even know me that well! Why don't you try going out with me?"

"No."

Takumi answered firmly. The girl was now on the verge of tears. But she won't give up that easily.

As quick as she could, she crashed her lips into Takumi's. He was surprised by the girl's impulsive actions. He pushed her away.

"Get away from me. Get out of my sight. Now."

At Takumi's harsh words, the girl walked away, crying.

***End of flashback***

"You see Misaki, I didn't cheat on you AND I NEVER WILL. You're the only one I want. No one else."

"But she is pretty."

Takumi found his girlfriend's words stupid. He couldn't help but sigh.

"Do you think I care if she's pretty? I don't give a damn. She looks boring to me. Stop being jealous Misa-chan."

"I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are." Usui was now teasing her.

"Fine. So what if I am? Does it matter to you?"

Suddenly, she felt Takumi's lips crashing down on hers. The kiss was intense; it was so passionate and full of longing. The kiss felt good, his body that was pressed onto hers felt good. His lips, his tongue, his breath, they all felt good.

"_This must be heaven_." Misaki thought.

It didn't take a while before Takumi pushed her down the couch. They were exploring each others body, kissing like there is no tomorrow, feeling the heat of their bodies. Her moans, her touch, her kisses, it made him yearn for her more.

Takumi reached for the buttons of her blouse but looked at her first, asking for permission. Misaki saw the longing in his eyes. It was full of need and love. She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ears.

"Be gentle, alright?"

At her words, Takumi smiled and kissed her.

"We'll take it slow.." He answered seductively.

They spent the night making love to each other. They happily explored a new stage in their relationship.

* * *

"Master, we have finally arrived in Japan."

"Get everything ready, we'll go directly to my granddaughters."

"But master, you need to rest. I'm sure it's going to be a long discussion. We can go there tomorrow if you please."

"You're right Tetsuya. But we're going there tomorrow first thing in the morning. Did you arrange everything I asked you to?"

"Yes master. All their debts has been paid and they can move to the mansion as soon as they wish to."

"Good."

After many years, he's finally going to see his granddaughters. They will finally reunite. Will this bring happiness to Misaki? Or is this going to cause problems into Takumi and Misaki's relationship?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! I'm so sorry, I know it's been awhile. I've been so busy at school and I just got back from Macau.

I've been suffering from writer's block these days.

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE TO WHO ALWAYS REVIEW MY WORK.

You give me such joy and inspiration to continue writing.

Anyway, This chap may be a bit short but still, please enjoy reading. I Love You all! :))

**THE GREATEST TWISTS WILL HAPPEN IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. **I hope you continue supporting this fic.

I'm sorry for grammar errors. I have no beta reader right now. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Misaki woke up as the sunlight peered on the windows and beamed on her face. She could feel the heat of another body holding her close from the back, arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around very slowly and carefully as to not wake up the sleeping Takumi. She studied his face. Every detail of it. It looks like an angel was sleeping next to hers. He looks very peaceful. She wonders what great deed had she done in order for her to deserve him. Misaki suddenly remembered the day when she told Takumi that he was like a moon.

**Flashback:**

_"Misaaaaaaakiiii"_

_"What idiot?"_

_They were sitting at the floor in his apartment, backs leaning on the couch while staring at the window. Takumi had his arms around her shoulders while she placed her head on his shoulder._

_Takumi lifted her chin, stared at her and looked deeply in her eyes. "Do you know that you're like the sun?"_

_Misaki looked at him confused at his statement. "Why?"_

_"Because without you, I can't see anything clearly. You give me warmth and just like the sun, you shine on me showing me my direction and giving me hope. Without you, everything seems so dark, pointless and cold."_

_Misaki was taked aback by his words. It made her blush deeply and couldn't find the right words to tell him how grateful she was to be loved by him. But maybe she can show him.._

_She leaned forward and brushed her lips to his. She bent her head slightly to the side so he can deepen the kiss. Without words said, Misaki conveyed her message very well with that kiss._

_They parted for air or else they might be on the headlines for being the first couple to pass out while making out. Misaki smiled at him and said:_

_"If I am your sun, then you are my moon."_

_"Moon?"_

_"Because you are the only one that showed me light throughout this darkness. If it wasn't for you, I could have been living forever in the dark."_

_Takumi pecked her lightly on the lips and said, "Then to what do you compare our relationship?"_

_"Our relationship?"_

_"Hmm" Takumi just nodded lightly while he nuzzled her neck and sucking and biting the skin lightly before giving it a blow._

_"You're making it difficult for me to think."_

_Takumi just smirked against her skin as he continued on giving her marks._

_"A rollercoaster."_

_"What?"_

_"I compare our relationship to a rollercoaster."_

_Takumi stopped what he was doing and looked at her curiously as Misaki spoke again._

_"Well, throughout our relationship, we had our ups and downs, sometimes we were going too fast, sometimes we take it slow. Our relationship had taken different turns that sometimes it made me feel dizzy and confused. But nonetheless, what I love the most about our relationship is the thrill. Just like riding a rollercoaster, it gave me excitement and made me thrilled."_

_Takumi could only smile at her words. Misaki was never the type of person to be open about her feelings. But now here she is, talking about how thrilling their relationship is. He pondered for awhile before saying:_

_"I hope this rollercoaster ride never ends."_

**End of Flashback.**

Misaki has fallen asleep again while reminiscing that memory. She was sleeping until she felt someone nuzzling on her neck.

"Hmmm.."

Takumi just keeps on kissing here and there until she wakes up.

"Takumi?" Misaki asked groggily.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Misaki can sense a hint of jealousy in his voice and decided to tease him. "Oh sorry, I thought it was my other boyfriend."

Takumi bit the skin on her neck a little hard that it made Misaki flinch in pain.

"Ouch! Okay okay, I was just kidding. No need to bite me hard."

With the help of his elbows, Takumi hovered over her and smiled a loving and genuine smile, Misaki's favorite smile of his.

"Goodmorning baby." He leaned into her until their foreheads touched.

Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him a peck on the cheeks and said, "Morning stupid Takumi."

"Go ahead and take a shower while I prepare breakfast."

"How about you?"

"I'll take a shower later. Unless, you want me to shower with you?"

Misaki clutched the blanket that was wrapped around their bodies and held it close to her body like she was hiding it.

"Oh c'mon, i've seen everything last night Misa-chan. No point hiding it from me now." He had a sly grin on his face that made Misaki shout:

"PERVERT!"

He pinned her down on the couch. "You know what, I wouldn't mind another round before getting up from this couch. I want to hear Misa-chan scream my name again." Takumi spoke seductively on her ear and it made her blush so hard.

"I didn't scream your name pervert!" She pushed him away and sat up to reach for his clothes that were lying on the floor. She threw it to him as she pulled the blanket, covered it around her body and ran towards the bathroom leaving her boyfriend amused.

After Takumi took a shower, they ate their breakfast and she walked home alone against Takumi's wishes. She didn't allow him to walk her home because her mother might suspect them. She called Suzuna last night and lied about a sleepover at the manager's house.

* * *

It is saturday morning. Everything seems brighter than before. Is this how it's supposed to be when you are madly in love? Misaki just brushed away the thought as she continud to walk towards her home. She stopped as she saw 3 black limousines parked outside her house. When she passed at the men whom she thought was bodyguards, they all bowed to her respectfully.

_"What the heck is going on here?"_ Misaki thought to herself.

She proceeded inside and heard her mother talking to someone in the living room. She stopped to eavesdrop at their conversation.

"You can move in at the mansion with me. Please understand Minako-san, I want to be with my granddaughters."

_"Granddaughters?" _

"I know how you feel, you've been away from your granddaughters for so long. However, I can't decide since Misaki isn't home yet. I don't think she'll agree to this that easily. You need to tell her the truth about her father before we make a decision."

"What truth do I need to know Mom?"

All eyes were on her as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Her grandfather stood up and said:

"At last. We finally meet each other my granddaughter."

Minako stood up as well and asked Misaki to come closer. "Misaki, this is your grandfather, Ayuzawa Hajime."

"Let your grandfather explain everything you need to know Misaki." MInako had a gentle smile upon her face. She knew that her daughter is in state of shock.

"Misaki.. I didn't knew that my son got married and started a family. I was too busy with my business in Paris. He was 21 when he ran away. 7 years have passed, there are still no signs of him. When I was informed that he was hiding somewhere here in Japan, I quickly sent my men to pick him up and bring him home. When we saw each other again, he pleaded me to let him go back to Japan, and be with his family again. That's when I learned that your sister and your mother existed. I didn't want him to go, he was my only son, you see. But he really loved you and he insisted to go back to Japan, against my wishes. The plane that he rode on the way back to Japan, crashed. I immediately looked for you, but you moved in to another house. And here I am now, after a year of searching, I finally found your family."

"So.. Father didn't left us?" Misaki was trying hard to fight her tears.

"No Misaki my dear, he didn't. It was my fault. I'm so sorry my granddaughter, please forgive me. I swore upon his grave that I will make it up to you. I will give you the life that you truly deserved. Wherever my son maybe, I know that he's watching upon us. I hope he's happy that I found you."

"I.. I-I don't know what to say. This is too sudden.."

"Take all the time you need to clear your mind Misaki. You, Minako and Suzuna can move in with me whenever you are ready."

"Thank you grandfather. Let me absorb all these things first. I need to sort it out in my mind. I feel so.. so shocked."

"I know how you feel dear. I'm sorry if this is too sudden. But I wanted to meet you as soon as possible. I've been away from you for so long. I wanted to know my granddaughters."

* * *

That night, Misaki couldn't sleep. She was thinking of all the things that were revealed to her this morning. She harboured hatred towards her father for so long. But now, she can finally forget all those hatred and forgive him for leaving them. Because now she knows that her father never wanted to leave them, he has always loved them.

She's so happy that she wants to burst with joy. She wanted to share her happiness with the outer space alien whom she deeply cares for. Misaki text Takumi that night.

"_Hey alien. Still awake?"_

"_I'm still awake Misa-chan. Can't sleep because of me?"_

"_OF COURSE NOT IDIOT! I have lots of things to tell you tomorrow. Good night!"_

"_I can't wait Prez. Night. I Love You."_

"_Uhh okay.. same here."_

"_Say it Misa-chan"_

"_Say what pervert?"_

"_I said I love you, aren't you even going to say you love me too? :"(_

"…_.."_

"_Misa-chan is mean."_

"_FINE! I love you too idiot! Sleep now and stop thinking about perverted thoughts."_

"_I only think about perverted thoughts if its about you.."_

"_Shut up!"_

Misaki was too happy to be even mad at Takumi. She just can't wait to tell him about the good thing that happened to her today. Although a lot of good things are happening to her these days, she can't help but wonder if bad things are waiting to strike anytime.

* * *

**Like what I always say, REVIEWS ARE OH SO WELCOME! :))**

**And as I have said earlier, Great twists will happen in the next chapters. **

**The turning point in this fic will be revealed soon.**

**Thank you for your patience and support :)**

**xoxo,**

**Misakumi**


End file.
